An end-user of a network may request various types of data, such as digital video content, using the network. For example, the end-user (or “subscriber”) may submit a request using a subscriber device (e.g., a computer, television set-top box, etc.) that is connected or otherwise coupled to a service delivery platform. In the context of optical networks and other network architectures that include optical network elements, examples of service delivery platforms include optical network units (ONUs) and/or optical network terminals (ONTs). In response to receiving a digital content request from a subscriber device, the service delivery platform may forward the request for the digital content over the network. In turn, the service delivery platform may receive the requested digital content, and distribute the digital content to the respective subscriber device(s) that sent the original request.